Fade Into The Dark
by FujiwaraMaiko
Summary: They're both soulless torturers, have no problem killing, and are evil beyond all compare. Mikazuki, may be more. Naraku calls on her for a favour, but she's in for a lot more than she bargained for. But what makes someone love Naraku?


The night.

There's too many words to describe it: peaceful, elegant, mysterious, dangerous.

Does the word murder come to mind?

The screams of humans, is there anything more pathetic? They try to run, they try to hide ... but they can't escape me.

Just like the night. Just like me. The very reason why I'm known across these lands, feared by numerous youkai, hanyou, and humans. The very reason I've recieved the name I'm known by across the land (not my real name, of course); Princess of the Night.

The couple is still running, trying to escape me. They cry out, but their voices are drowned out by the howls of wolves and the rushing streams. I humour them; I could run much, much faster.

But wouldn't it be amusing to watch them think they can outrun me? A demon with inhuman strength, speed, agility, lithe, and angelic beauty. A demon who thrives by draining those pathetic humans of their blood.

The night truly is my domain.

My thirst is overpowering me. I will not be able to continue my game with these humans anymore. Yes, this is what this life seems to be like: a game. With twists and turns at every corner, unable to see beyond the arms of the present. One that I _always_ win.

I pick up my pace, faster than any daiyoukai could run. The couple is only an arms-reach away from me, their blood pulsating. It truly does drive me insane.

I leap the short distance, bringing down the male. I brush his hair out of my way of his neck; the blood always seems to draw me their more. This man whimpers, and I can see the tears of fear that gather at his eyes. He does not want his worthless human life to end.

How pitiful, though I do not pity this man. The woman cries out the man's name as I bite. The blood is rejuvinating, refreshing, and it energizes me. It calms me, as I am much more aggresive (not to mention crabby) when I've gone a while without replenishing. His warm, sticky blood flows down as I drink, seeming to send warmth tingling down from my fingertips to my toes.

He cries out, convulses beneath me, but after a mere tens seconds his actions slow. Become more sluggish as time goes on. His eyelids droop. His flailing arms fall limp.

The man does not open his eyes again.

The woman's weeps turn into acts of rage. She cries still, tears trailing down her cheeks and cries out in anger. She picks up a near piece of wood from a fallen tree, and comes at me. I stand there, just waiting.

Humans are slow. What I could have accomplished in a mere millisecond, she takes five seconds to do. It always makes me impatient.

I analyze everything that the woman does: her motions of hatred, the look in her eyes, as she attacks me. I stop the thick branch when it is about an inch away from my head. In the same second, I slam her onto the ground so she lies on her back. She screams in agony and fear as I look her in the eye.

Who wouldn't be afraid of my unnatural crimson eyes? After all, they are the eyes of a predator, more dangerous than man itself.

I bite. The female, like her husband, screams and flails and punches. They do not hurt me, as it takes a lot more than a human to hurt me. I get up from kneeling on the ground.

What a pathetic sight these mortals are. They lie dead on the ground with their eyes looking up at the stars which they cannot see.

I feel no remorse. Just pleasure, just pure pleasure of my work. People will call this couples' end destiny. Foolish for them, since destiny is something only the weak believe in. I'm strong; I make my own decisions on how to live my life.

I am of the undead, a soulless, murdering creation. I feel nothing, especially not any feeling for these humans. I never stay in one place, feeling the need to search for something.

But what am I searching for?

I walk away from the scene I've created and towards the small river.

I smell something, like spring air. It reminds me of snow melting, as the land transforms into spring. The rivers are just overflowing from the snow. The wind has seemed to have picked up to some degree. There was hardly any wind when I was chasing my victims, but that couldn't mean anything.

Then, a woman appears in front of me. This woman is dressed in an elaborate silk, burgundy and white stripped kimono, with a silk yellow sash to tie it up. She has her hair tied loose on the top of her head, feathers holding her dark brown hair in place. The wind whirls around her feet; something is telling me that she can manipulate the wind. It could be useful, for a mid-class demon.

" Are you Mikazuki, Princess of the Night?" this woman asks, as she begins to fan herself.

" Who desires to know?" I ask.

" Are you, or not?" this woman asks. Not too patient to even answer a question ...

" Yes, I am Mikazuki," I reply.

" My name is Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. My master, Naraku, has asked me to find you and ask you if you could assist him in a small situation he has. He requests that you meet him at his castle," Kagura says.

" And why should I?"

" Because," she says lifting her fan," Your life will end if you don't! Fujin no Mai!" Her attack creates semi-circular blades of wind from her fan. It's a pretty basic attack, but it's not like I suspected much from a lower-class youkai. I easily dodge it and run straight for her. She gasps as my fingers encase her throat, lifting her inches off the ground.

" Do you really think it's wise, for someone by the likes of you to even dare to attempt to kill someone of my nature?" I ask sweetly, with venom in my voice and I bear my teeth.

" It was Naraku's instruction to kill you if you refused," Kagura chokes out.

" I think I had better meet with this Naraku," I say, slightly amused. Besides, it's been very boring lately; my games end so fast there's hardly ever any time to enjoy it.

I release Kagura and she stumbles to regain her balance once her feet touch ground. She takes a feather from her hair, the feather enlarges thne supports her as she lifts up into the sky.

" You might want to keep up if you want to see him," she says before soaring higher into the sky. I run after her.

Running is an electrifying thing for me. It's a peculiar sense, the balance between speed and clarity. I run after Kagura, speeding over, under, and through the thick forest maze at a rate that should have reduced everything around me to a streaky green blur. I can plainly see each tiny leaf on all the branches of every insignificant shrub that I pass.

The wind of my speed whips my hair and elegant black-silk kimono behind me and the wind feels warm against my skin. I hardly have to touch the ground to run, and the tree limbs that whip against my skin are as soft as a man caressing his lover.

All the animals that are alive in the forest right now, quickly scamper away with their breath quickening in fear. Humans have the opposite reaction: they can't bare to tear their eyes off me.

Well, until I kill them.

My leaping bounds become stronger as time goes on, and soon Kagura's the one trying to keep up with me. Soon, I smell someone with the same scent as her, only there's a slight variation. I slow down, as I would have to wait for Kagura.

It's slightly confusing, because there's what I presume to be Naraku's scent yet no dwelling is visible. So, there must be some kind of barrier. Ridiculous. If this Naraku was what he claimed to be, an all-mighty youkai, a barrier seems cowardly.

Kagura appears, floating down the same way when I first saw her. She murmurs words so fast, they would be nearly unintelligible to a human. I don't understand the language she's speaking in (which always frustrates me greatly), but there's a slight disruption in the barrier. Now, there's an entrance that's big enough for Kagura and I to enter through.

I walk in as soon as the entrance open's up, leaving Kagura behind. After all, is she can open up the barrier, why should I worry about her?

The castle, I suppose, is rather large from the outside. Very ominous-feeling with a thick demonic aura covering every corner of the castle grounds.

The aura is almost as powerful as mine. I slow done slightly, looking for the entrance where surely, Naraku lies. I spot it; a short walking distance for a human. I, however, reach it in one bound.

Kagura's right beside me as I open the door; she's a bit faster than I had expected.

" Follow me if you desire to meet Naraku," Kagura says walking in front of me. I walk a step and continue at her same leisurly pace. She enters through a flap, which I suppose is used as a door. The room is dark, with an ominous feeling as the rest of the castle has.

" Naraku," Kagura says. I think she was going to say something after, but then resigns herself over to a corner of the room.

Then I finally get my first glimpse of Naraku.

He wears a white hakama with a matching white haori. His black, wavy hair is tied up and his eyes are as red as a humans' blood. He appears quite muscular but, he holds no interest to me. He turns around so he now faces me. His eyes are as red as mine.

" I finally see why they call you Princess of the Night; you look as if you were born of the night," Naraku ponders as he catches his first glimpse of me.

" As would be the usual thoughts of someone seeing me, whether I am in my true form or my human form," I state icilly. " Kagura had mentioned that if I had refused your offer, she was supposed to kill me."

" And I'm assuming that you had enough sense to listen to my orders," Naraku says.

" I come on my own terms. Tell me, Naraku, what did make you think someone like Kagura could possibly kill me?" I ask.

" I hear that you are a powerful demon, unlike the others. I do not believe that," Naraku replies.

" Would you like me to prove you wrong?" I hiss.

" If you would prefer," Naraku replies.

I tilt my head a smile, baring my teeth. " If you survive this, just remember that you, Naraku, were asking for this," I say quietly, yet my voice rings as loud as a bell.

I don't run or attack him, atleast not physically. I have a small talent of mine. I do not know if other's of my kind can do this (I don't know if there are any of my kind besides me), and I do not prefer to use it as it tires me out. I look in Naraku's eyes, and then we're not in the room anymore ... atleast not physcially.

The thing about my small talent is that I have the ability to transport a person's soul into complet darkness, with the most spine-chilling, murderous, terrorizing thoughts and images into your mind. The person's soul is taken from their body, but it does not stay in the darkness forever. It is only in the darkness for as long as part of my soul and mind is with them. Half of me is here, still controlling my thoughts and actions. Half of me is with Naraku, controlling my thoughts and actions in this relm.

He throws his head back in a deaf scream. No sound escapes his lips. His eyes find me and what I see in his eyes is surprise.

Surprise! I cannot believe he would have thought that I had no specialties what-so-ever! I bare my teeth in a menacing smile and somehow, this causes him even more pain than before.

I don't know how long we're in here for: seconds, minutes, or hours. But I have to stop all to soon. I was actually enjoying this little excursion of ours. We're both back in the room we were originally in. Kagura stands there completly and utterly shocked as she sees Naraku snap back to his senses.

Naraku tries to regain his breathe and is covered in a glistening sheen of sweat. After about a minute, he's back under his calm demeanor. Maybe I should just kill him now ...

" Kagura," Naraku says," Go attack InuYasha. I shall need to speak with Mikazuki. Alone."

" Hmph! Whatever," Kagura says before exiting. She's quite moody. I sit down across from Naraku, looking him dead in the eye.

" Tell me Naraku. Does this InuYasha you mentioned to Kagura have anything to do with what you called me here for?" I ask coldly.

" Yes. Kanna," he calls. A small child with white hair, black, soulless eyes, dressed in a white kimono appears out of the darkness with a mirror. I didn't sense her ... or her demonic aura ... how odd.

" Show them InuYasha and his group," he instructs. The mirror shimmers a faint white and then who I presume to be InuYasha appears. He has long white hair with bright gold eyes and ... dog ears?

I burst out laughing. " Naraku, are you telling me that you can't defeat a mere half-demon? How pathetic!" I growl. "A waste of my time!"

" Just watch and you'll see," Naraku commands.

As if on cue, Kagura appears before them the same way she apppeared before myself.

" Feh, what do you want Kagura?" InuYasha growls, putting a hand on his sword.

" Well what do you think?" she asks irritably. You can tell she's looking for an excuse. Naraku did just order her to go and cause some mayhem ...

" You won't lay a hand on the Shikon Jewel Shards!" the girl with the arrows shouts. Shikon jewel shards? That's what Naraku wants? How insulting to your power if you even dare use a Shikon shard ...

" Then I'll take them by force!" Kagura says before attacking.

The battle doesn't even take five minutes. Kagura attacks for a while before they finally talk out a plan. The female demon slayer attack with her 'Hiraikotsu' and then the girl, Kagome, shoots an arrow. A sacred arrow ... so the girl must be a priestess. Although she's dressed rather oddly. Finally, InuYasha attacks with his 'Kaze no Kizu' sending Kagura flying. As she's in the air, she flies away on her large feather.

" That was quick," the demon slayer remarks.

" A bit too quick," the monk says with a hand on his right hand.

" Well, who cares?" InuYasha says before stuffing his sword back into its sheath. " The point is she didn't take any Jewel Shards, so there's no point in worrying about it! Besides, we didn't even need the Kazanna, so it couldn't be anything serious."

Finally, the mirror fades to black and the image is cut off.

" You see my predicament," Naraku says.

" It's fairly simple to get rid of them. The girl's arrow can cut through Kagura's demonic power, allowing the power to clash and create a scar and then InuYasha can use his 'Kaze no Kizu.' The demon slayers weapon isn't a huge threat and neither is the two-tail or the kitsune," I reply coldly. " A waste of my time."

" And what of the monk?" Naraku replies.

" This involves that monk, does it not?" I ask.

" Yes."

" Then tell me, Naraku, what is the 'Kazanna'?" I ask.

" The Kazanna," Naraku explains," is embedded in his the palm of his right hand. It's actually a hereditary curse originally inflicted by myself upon the late monk, Miatsu. Though the Kazanna is extremely powerful because it can suck in almost anything in its path, it grows larger with increasing its use and will eventually consume the monk, as it consumed his grandfather, and his father. He is able to seal up his wind tunnel with his sacred sutra beads that are wound around his arm, but the curse can only be broken by killing me."

" And is the reason you asked me here is because you're scared of being destroyed by a mere human? Looks like you're not as all-mighty as you lead people to believe. And why is it that you desire Sacred Jewel shards?"

" Is that exactly any of your business? No," Naraku says coldly.

" You said this monk is related to the late monk Miatsu, right?" I ask.

" Yes," he says.

I smile evilly. " If you want me to take care of the monk, I'll do it."

" Alright then. Is this an act of revenge, Mikazuki? And you say I'm scared of being destroyed by a mere human."

" Do not compare me to the likes of you, Naraku," I say," All Miatsu did was escape my grasp. If his descendant is anything like him, this shouldn't take too long."

" It still doesn't explain why you're so suddenly willing to take on my request," he says.

" Around fifty years ago, Miatsu and I crossed paths. He suspected I was a demon and sealed away some of my power. By getting rid of his descendant, I'll get it back."

" And I thought you were all powerful," Naraku sneers.

" Oh, I am, Naraku," I glare," More than you ever will. More than you can ever dream of. Nothing can destroy me. Miatsu was only able to seal an ounce of my power. I don't miss it and I don't need it. But it will give me some satisfaction by destroying his only descendant. Besides, his families' blood is delicious."

" Then you'll do it?"

" Yes, I will. And also, is InuYasha related to the late Inu no Taishou?"

" Yes, I'm sure he is."

" Alright. I'll get rid of the monk. I'm assuming you'll want to destroy InuYasha personally. Is Sesshoumaru after you as well, Naraku?"

" Yes, I think he is."

" I'll get rid of him too."

" And why are you, Mikazuki?"

" The Inu no Taishou and I fought a while ago. We never finished because he had 'business' to take care. He ran away with his tail in between his legs to go and fight someone named Ryukotsusei. Apparently, he had died that night, saving a mortal woman and her son, InuYasha," I explain.

" And why Sesshoumaru?"

" He's just an annoying son who covets the Tessaiga. The world would be better of without someone of the likes of him."

" Do I sense some hurt in your tone, Mikazuki? You seem young enough to be claimed as his mate," Naraku says.

" Stop uttering nonsense, Naraku. You couldn't be more farther from the truth. I just despise the Inu no Taishou and his family. There's nothing more to it."

" Alright. So, when will you attack the monk?" Naraku asks.

" Tommorow. Before the next dawn, he'll be dead."


End file.
